Pete
Pete, otherwise known as Pete Piranha, is a putrid piranha plant that normally resides in Koopa Village with his koopa buddy, Koup, but often digs around to other places in the Mushroom Kingdom (mainly LavaLava Island). He has a powerful stomach and set of jaws, for he can break or eat almost anything he encounters. Personality Pete's personality can be mostly related to a stereotypical surfer in a way (if you think of them as calm). He is often calm, laid-back, and talks in a Hawaiian slang. He can get frustrated at times, but it's not one of those "he rarely gets angry, but if he does, he's REALLY angry" kind of things, but he tries to keep his anger in check. And even if he is angry, he's very gentle and wouldn't hurt anything that he didn't want to. He's not one to be frightened just because he doesn't care most times. He can sometimes be described as lazy. Appearance Pete is your typical putrid piranha plant. He has yelow skin with big read dots covering his larger than usual head. His teeth are a light yellow from being a putrid piranha, but one tooth on the far top right corner of his mouth being a golden tooth. History Pete's immense bite force is somewhat a mystery. It's most likely because of his jaw structure being somewhat larger than most piranha plants' and his behavior when he was younger. Really, he just lazed around the shore of LavaLava Island for most of his beginning life, destroying coconuts with his knife sharp teeth. That's when he met Koup. One day, when doing what he usually did, Pete noticed a koopa shell, but thought that it was a coconut because of its brown color. The shell, however, was too tough for him to bite on, so he lost his top right tooth but put a pretty large crack in it. That was when Koup heard it all from back in the forest somewhere and encountered Pete. One lecture later, and they seemed to be friends. Koup then took Pete back to Koopa Village and let Pete live with him. Even though Pete lives in Koopa Village, he usually digs his way to LavaLava Island anyways. Magic/Skills Bite Pete is well known for his bite. With a bite force almost twice as much as a regular putrid piranha and teeth as sharp as chainsaws (he actually crafted them to be like that), his bite can eat through almost anything, even most metals. And even though Pete has taste buds, too (not like it matters, 'cause he likes almost everything edible), he has gained a hefty amount of coins off of eating bets. But as stated above, Pete is gentle and would try to avoid biting any person. Headbutt Since Pete's jaw structure is so big, so is his head. Pete swings his hard head around in order to knock anything in the vicinity hard. He often does this to trees to get coconuts down. This is not to say that he hasn't gotten any headaches from this. Poison Breath With all of the crap this guy eats and the species he is, his breath is rancid. Koup said that even inhaling the slightest bit of it will most likely poison someone, but Pete's small pride disagrees. It's nauseating at the least. He wouldn't mind a mint or two, though. Dig Like all piranha plants, Pete moves around underground by digging. Besides moving, this ability is useful for Jaws simulating surprise attacks. Trivia *Pete's favorite food is coconut. *Pete is somewhat colorblind. *Even though Pete can stomach a lot of food and poisons, things like lava will kill if not greatly injure him if consumed. *Ironically, Pete adores spicy food.